


Unreasonable Feelings

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Sanders Sides - DukexietySummary: Virgil ponders his feelings. Stupid feelings. They were never reasonable.AKA Now that I’ve finally opened up to Remus and Janus enough I can write fluff about them and now i really like dukexietySUPER SUPER SUPER SHORT BECAUSE IM WORKING ON OTHER SECRET FANDOM PROJECTS, stay tuned because i am in fact doing some heavier sanders sides fan projects (theyll take a long ass time though, so right now fanfiction is a low priority for me)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Non Tickle Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Unreasonable Feelings

Uh-Oh. Feelings.

Usually that was Logan.

But as Virgil’s eyeshadow darkened as he sat alone in his room… it was him too.

He’d gotten better at feelings. He’d gotten better about accepting affection and being honest with his friends about how he felt.

But this was different. WAY different.

Not only were they romantic feelings which Virgil had never experienced before…

but they were for someone that Virgil wouldn’t reason himself with.

Virgil was safe. He was all about avoiding danger and keeping himself and his loved ones safe. That was his thing! He liked predictability and routine. He liked talking to people when he could generally predict how they’d react to things.

By that logic he should be attracted to Logan, or even Patton!

Why weren’t feelings ever reasonable?

Through all the sappy love songs he heard, love was about finding security in someone right?

So when he ran across the roof or brought home a dead animal probably covered in diseases for no good reason… he should avoid him right?

He shouldn’t laugh at him dancing on the 10 feet off the ground… or ogle at the oddly intriguing and disgusting sight of roadkill in the house.

When he suggested they go to a questionably safe local carnival complete with rides without safety straps… he should have declined right? 

Not agree just for the sake of hanging out with him.

“Hey, Tar-rancid-la, wanna go ghost hunting at an abandoned amusement park? Maybe if we’re lucky we’ll be captured by demons!”

Virgil smiled and laughed.

“Yeah, Remus. Let’s go.”


End file.
